


Clientele

by Omegathyst



Series: Prodigy Pussy [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Contest Entry, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side-Clop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After Twilight was swept away by Celestia, Applejack is ready to entertain her two newest clients before Rarity's return. One with confused feelings about her sexuality, and another with a secret crush.
Relationships: Applejack/Smolder, Smolder/Yona
Series: Prodigy Pussy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417546





	Clientele

Applejack snoozed on the hay floor, the bodily fluids of her night with Twilight having long dried. The door was creaked open, exposing a tiny beam of sunlight on her orange flank. Applejack's eyes flickered at the daylight, as the mare leaped to her hooves and walked outside the barn. Celestia  _ forbid _ that her grandmother walk in on the stench of sex. 

The earth pony grabbed a hose and washed down her body, glad that Twilight was long gone in Canterlot. She didn't really know how the Friendship School principal would feel if she knew that Applejack was about to have sex with two of her students.

Fortunately, her recently transitioned big sister, Big Mae, and her sister Apple Bloom were both out doing their own activities. Big Mae was probably hanging out with Sugar Belle, and Apple Bloom was probably crusading as usual.

"Hey, Apple."

Applejack dropped the hose from her flank, turning over to look at her two newest clients: Smolder and Yona. Smolder's lips were curled up in a smirk, her tail flickering back and forth. Yona was looking at the ground for several moments, before she made eye contact with her teacher.

"Yona admits she is confused," Yona frowned. "Yona thought she only liked males for a long time, but she's been thinking about mating with females."

"Yaks call it mating,  _ we _ call it fucking," Smolder grinned, showing her sharp teeth. "There's this classmate of mine that I want to impress when I ask her out, so I was hoping to get some  _ lessons _ from my lovely teacher."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Applejack replied. "That tail of yours could come into use, y'know."

"Oh, I  _ know,"  _ Smolder walked towards Applejack, wrapping her tail around her hind-leg. "I'm not  _ completely _ innocent."

"Should we take this to the barn?" Applejack whispered. "Don't worry about my granny, she can't hear shit. We just gotta clean up afterwards."

Smolder nodded, pulled her tail away, and flew to the barn. Yona slowly followed Applejack.

"Yona's nervous," Yona said. "Yona is too clumsy for good pony sex."

"Don't be, sugarcube," Applejack leaned against Yona's poofy fur. "I'll be having a fun time pushing your buttons, see what makes ya tick. Or, if you aren’t completely ready, you can watch me and Smolder. Decide what to do from there.”

“Yona likes that idea,” Yona nodded.

The dragon, yak, and earth pony returned to the hay floor of the barn. The yak stopped, sniffing the air.

“Pony already fucked last night,” Yona’s eyes widened.

“Yup,” Applejack smirked. Smolder turned to Applejack, grinning as she looked down at the pony.

“Open your mouth,” Smolder ordered.

Applejack’s tail swished in the air as she opened her mouth, only for Smolder to stick her tail in. Pushing half of it in, Applejack gagged around it as Smolder placed her claws on the sides of Applejack’s face.

“That’s right,  _ bitch,”  _ Smolder purred. “Lube up my  _ cock.” _

Yona blushed, lifting a hoof to cover to her face, but never actually covering her face. She couldn’t look away from the hypnotic sight of Smolder’s tail being sucked by the farm pony. Teasing the farm pony’s ears with her claws, Smolder pulled her tail out after half a minute and pointed to one of the hay bales.

Jumping onto one of the hay bales, Applejack rested on her back, letting out a shaky moan as Smolder’s tail tip circled Applejack’s clit. Testing the waters, Smolder pulled her tail away from the clit and pressed it inside, moving her claws to hold onto Applejack’s hips. As inches of her tail disappeared inside the farm pony, Applejack threw her head back and moaned, feeling the end of Smolder’s tail hitting  _ just  _ the right spot.

Yona’s hooves were no longer near her face, instead one of them was rubbing around her pussy, imaging her having Smolder’s tail inside her. Hell, she could probably fit her  _ entire tail  _ inside of Yona. Yona growled, watching as Applejack enjoyed what  _ she  _ wanted.

“Like whatcha see, Yona?” Yona moaned as she noticed the orange dragon looking at her. “Don’t you worry, I’ll finish up with this  _ slut.” _

_ “Yes! Faster!”  _ Applejack gasped, feeling Smolder’s grip tighten as she jackhammered her tail into the orange mare. Applejack felt her world spinning several times over as sounds escaped her mouth without permission, cum spraying around Smolder’s tail and onto the hay bale.

_ “Nice,”  _ Smolder smirked, turning away from the orgasm-drunk mare and extending her tail in Yona’s direction.  _ “Gee,  _ if only I had some way to clea-”

Yona lunged forward, inhaling half of Smolder’s tail into her mouth as her long and thick tongue swirled up the mare-cum in clumsy circles. Smolder laughed as she pushed even  _ more  _ of her tail in the yak’s airway, causing Yona to gag around it.

“What? Are you going to  _ give up _ ?” Smolder grinned, revealing her sharp teeth. “Funny, I thought yaks were best at  _ everything~” _

Yona’s eyes widened, before she pushed forward until her nose was pressed against Smolder’s ass. Barely moving her tongue for several more seconds, Yona stopped and pulled Smolder’s tail all the way out.

“That was  _ decent  _ enough,” Smolder flicked her tail. “On your back, you cow.”

Yona threw herself onto her back, spreading her stubby hindlegs as far as she could. Smolder wasted no time, pushing half of her tail inside the yak’s snatch. Pumping inside, Smolder bit her lip as Yona gasped.

“Think Ocellus would like this, teach?” Smolder purred as she continued to thrust.

_ “Ah! _ Y-You like Ocellus?” Yona asked.

“Oh... _ shit,”  _ Smolder gulped, hearing her teacher stumble off her hay bale.

“My opinion is to show her how much  _ you  _ enjoy the pleasure,” Applejack stated. Before Smolder could respond, she felt a hoof pressing against her reptilian pussy.

Rubbing in circles, Applejack smirked as she could see the scales around Smolder’s face turning red. Yona moved forward, clasping her hindlegs around Smolder’s hips as she pulled her closer.

**_“Yak cum!”_ ** Yona roared as  _ buckets  _ of cum splashed both Applejack and Smolder. Smolder let out a feminine gasp as she squirted all over Applejack’s hoof, falling on top of Yona.

_ “A-Ah~” _ Smolder squeaked, burying her face in Yona’s fur as Applejack stood over both of them.

“Time to pay up, y’all,” Applejack held out her hoof as Yona grabbed a pouchful of bits from her fur. “And don’t worry, Smolder. This ain’t the last help you’ll receive from me or my marefriend...I  _ Pinkie Promise~” _

Applejack left the barn to grab a hose as the two students continued catching their breath. While Smolder blushed at the thought of sharing  _ this  _ with Ocellus of all creatures, Yona rested her hoof over Smolder’s back.  _ Perhaps,  _ Yona thought,  _ Yona could romance another female as well... _


End file.
